revealed? or double suprise?
by The Yaoi Fangirl Army
Summary: Yuri had a little surprise for his dearest Victor but before he could deliver the news tragedy hit them, as they were both hit by a car. "excuse me, but what are you to me?" Victor stared shocked at his fiancee and said nothing. phichit is also in it but i cant put more Characters in o(TヘTo)
1. Chapter 1

**Yuri's PoV**

I wake up with a worried silver haired man holding my hand. The man looks at me and sees that I have opened my eyes "Yuri you're finally awake." the man says showing a little smile.

I look around. I'm in a hospital and a russian one, why am I in russia?

I look at the man who is still holding my hand firmly. I know that man from somewhere ... no it couldn't be him! "Victor Nikiforov?" I ask. "Yes my love" the russian answers.

I blush and cover my face why is the famous figure skater sitting next to me. I jolted up I felt a sharp pain in my head "Calm down yuri you had an accident and you hurt your head badly." victor says "Accident?" I ask, Victor answers with a pained look on his face "Someone hit us with a car." as he helps me lay down again.

My body calmed down a bit but my brain definitely isn't calming down anytime soon, Victor 'Ice daddy' Nikiforov is sitting next to him. Victor stood up and said "I'm going to tell the doctor you woke up."

As he wanted to turn around he i said "Wait why are you here." Victor stops and turns back and looks at me with worrisome face and asks "What do you mean?" "I mean I know you but you're famous, but you don't know me."

Victor looks at me in shock and starts to scream "Wait what we have been married for 3 year's you're kidding me right come on katsudon please say that you are making a joke" as I look with a confused face he rambled on in russian as the door opens.

 _Flashback_

 **Victor's PoV**

"yuriii~ tell me!" "no." "why not?!" "because it has to be special." we argued as we were walking to a special place yuri refused to tell me about to tell something really important.

"yuriii~ why don't you at least give me an hint" I complain and refuse to move 1 step further if he doesn't at least give me an hint. As yuri looks at me he says "Oke, if you want a hint this badly." he walks over to me and gives me a kiss and whispers in my ear "You will really love me afterwards." and gets hold of my hand and rushes me to the location.

Yuri points at a little cafe across the street "look there it is" we only have to cross the road, and I will finally know what yuri is up to. As I look down on yuri I see he is texting someone, he probably noticed me looking. Because he turns so I can't see what he is doing.

the light turns green so we walk to cross the road and I hear someone scream "look out that car is not slowing down" before it's too late he gets in yuri's way.

It all happened so fast the speeding car hit another car that was waiting on the light

and that car hit them.

Although the other car lightent the impact it still hurts like hell.

As I'm holding yuri I check if he is undamaged. "Yuri are you okay?" I ask and see that he is bleeding from his head and isn't opening his eyes "Yuri … please open your eyes" as he is not responding I start freaking out "can someone please call an ambulance"

 _Back to real time_

 **Yuri's PoV**

The doctor, Yurio, Otabek and Phichit come in and I greet them as victor says something in russian to the doctor and translates it for the people who couldn't understand "i think we should go outside yuri please stay here" "okay" I answer and they leave the room.

What victor said before really got to me. I'm married to victor, And i have been married for 3 year's, I can't believe it.

As I look at my hand, i notice is a shiny golden ring. Omg is it true. As I take it off to get a better look on the inside and find a message engraved 'this is only one glimpse of my love.' I'm so happy as I put it back on my finger and stare at my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: guess who forgot to add this last time ... me. Thanks so much for reading the first chapter. And I don't if I update really fast. I'm trying my best to make it readable. Btw this chapter could have been released faster if it wasn't for the yuri on ice official website (dasvidaniya money) and other fanfic's. I'm sorry for this.**

 ** **IMPORTANT READ : so Yuri and Victor married 1 year after the events of yoi. It contains a little bit of Otayurio but I won't go in on it much, but I might make a spin-off if I want to.**** **┐(** **︶▽︶** **)┌**

 **Victor's PoV**

As I close the door, and ask yurio to translate me I say "Yuri he … he doesn't remember me and I think he doesn't remember the past 5 years either"

All look shocked "I took you here because I don't want him to be shocked." I explained.

The doctor says it's most likely to be retrograde amnesia which means a loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease. The doctor explains further that Yuri's memory can be recovered spontaneously but it would be smart to go into therapy for this. I respond with "Of course anything for my lovely katsudon."

After a moment of silence Phichit asks "But ... is his tummy okay?" "What do you mean." I answer. "You mean to say you don't know?! You're going to be a~" Phichit got silenced by Yurio and Otabek "Isn't it better if we tell Yuri and Victor together?" says Otabek, Phichit agreed.

What are they talking about. yuri's tummy and what am I going to be. Agh I can take this anymore.

Yurio goes to say something to the doctor. The doctor says "It's safe and it didn't get hurt at all, I guessed he hadn't told him yet because he didn't shout about it" "That idiotic prick, I will punch him in the face if he does it again" Yurio complains.

Between yurio being yurio, Phichit taking pictures and me being a bit lost in thought Otabek suggests going back inside, we agree and go back into see yuri staring at his ring.

I run to hug and kiss him "Yuri I love you so much" Yuri goes out of the trans he was in to react with "Victor I uuuum what ummm can you get off me please" I release him. And I tell him slowly that he has amnesia and possibly can't remember anything from the last 5 years.

I look at Yuri's bandages and remember the accident and I'm reminded of something "Say why where all of you guys in the cafe Yuri wanted to go"

"Took you long enough to notice, you idiot" Yurio says.

Phichit unable to hold back anymore screams "Yuri is pregnant with your baby! You guys are going to be parents!"

 _(A picture with a surprised yuri, Victor hugging him in excitement, Yurio and Otabek with a big smile on their faces and Phichit in with a even bigger smile on his face)_

101k likes

 **Phichit+chu** omg I just got to tell my friends victor nikiforov and yuri katsuki that they are going to be parents. Congratulations *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*

View all 245 comments

 **Christope-ge** congrats my friends!

 **JJleroy!15** I know parenting is hard but you guys will be fine good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the slow update i got distracted again and I was very busy in the weekend. Btw with this I decided I will definitely make an Otayurio spin-off after I'm done with the series so look forward to that.**

 **Yuri's PoV**

"Wait i'm what!" I exclaim "You're pregnant Yuri." Phichit says.

"But I'm a man, I can't get pregnant." a moment of silence falls, "Did you forget that too." Victor says as he finally lets go of me.

"I hoped you knew some of the things we went through. We figured it out 2 years ago." Victor says. "But it's not important now we finally got you pregnant, I can't be happier my love we finally got what we wanted-" and I hear him ramble on but I don't listen anymore.

This is too much, I'm married with a world famous figure skater and we are expecting, this is either a dream or they're playing a prank on me or they're planning to do something sinister. They even have gotten Pitchit in the middle of it. Either way I have to get out.

"Yuri are you okay?" "Yeah." I answer "It's just a little much." I have a feeling I can't let them know that they won't let met. "Can i be alone for awhile?" I ask "Sure but don't take long I fucking hate waiting." Yurio says.

Everyone leaves, except for victor who is still sitting next to me and I say "Victor I really want to be alone, alone." "But-" "I just want to think about all this a little." I quickly add.

Then Victor answers with a disappointed face "Okay." as I see face my instincts take over and I kiss him on the cheek. "I will be fine." that was more than enough to boost Victor to leave me alone.

Victor walked out the door.

What did I just do a sec ago. It doesn't matter I have to leave I detach everything and put on my normal clothing.

I have to devise a plan to get past everyone. I look out the window next to the door everyone is waiting right outside the door. How will I leave with them outside?

I pace around the room see a big window that allowed patients to look outside. As look out that window I learn that I'm on the ground floor and nobody is outside.

My ticket out of here. I open the window and climb outside.

I leave the hospital grounds and try to find someplace I know. I have been in russia before for figure skating, but I have never been in this city before.

I stroll around the streets but since I don't have any money on me and can't speak or read russian I can't ask anyone for help or go anywhere. I thought I would go back to the hospital but I don't know where it is anymore.

I'm lost in a foreign country without money or a phone.

I feel so tired from walking and running i just want some sleep. I walk just a little further to a place I feel save. I stole along and finally find the place I'm looking for and make myself comfortable.

 **Victor's PoV**

"I want to see him again" I say. "Victor I understand that you're happy but you're forgetting that Yuri has lost his memories, it must all be quite the shock for him" Otabek says.

"Okay, I will wait" I answer a silence falls.

"how is the moving going" I ask to keep my mind off worrying about yuri. And he answers "Great, we just have to move yurio cat's over and hang a few things up" and they chat a little more.

"I'm going to check on yuri for a minute" Phichit says and he opens up the door slowly and suddenly hurried in. We take a look at what's going on.

"I can't find yuri."


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I'm an idiot I did the paring wrong I'm sorry for this and thanks to user guang and my friend to point this out to me (yes i needed 2 people to point this out to me). I fixed it. Yay. I'm late with updating bc I'm lazy.**

 **Victor's PoV**

"Yuri!...Yuri!"

"Victor you should go home we have been searching for him for 5 hours now." Yurio says. "We will search again tomorrow."

"But then Yuri will sleep outside."

"The police is also searching for him, and it won't help if you fainting from exhaustion. Go home and get some sleep, it's been a busy day" Otabek comments.

"Okay, but you guys go home too. And Phichit you are going home tomorrow so go back to your hotel now too, I will call you when we found him." I say and everyone goes their separate ways.

When we noticed Yuri wasn't in the hospital anymore. We searched the room for clues and only found out that Yuri has his normal clothes on and climbed outside the window.

If only i wouldn't have left him alone, he would be in save my arms. And we would go home maybe he would remember something from our house. I arrived at our home and saw someone sitting by the door.

 **Yuri's PoV**

Mmmm ... this feels good and warm fluffy.

I open my eyes and see that i'm hugging Victor's dog Maccachin.

Huh I thought I was outside I was tired and sat down somewhere but i don't remember going inside, undressing or laying down in this comfy bed.

Wait … Maccachin that means ... I jump up "What im in half naked Victor's house!?"

Victor opens the door "Goodmorning my love, are you feeling okay?" he is wearing an apron he must have been cooking. After a few minutes I answer "Yes, but why am I here?"

Victor's suddenly looks really angry "You made everyone worried sick, you lost your memory and decide you should go outside alone."

"You idiot, you're pregnant what if something happened to the baby, even worse what if something happened to you."

"You're lucky you ended up in front of our house, someone could have taken you. Why did you leave in the first place?"

It's true it was a stupid idea I feel so guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." as I begin crying Victor hugs me and says "I'm sorry to I was just worried, I thought I lost my only family when you were hit."

"And then I found out that my family is getting bigger and then I thought lost everything again. I'm so sorry for getting angry."

Maccachin got in with the hug we both smile again. And as we get cosy with each other in the bed Victor asks "Do you have a problem sitting like this?" "No, it's okay." it feel so warm inside it feels familiar and so nice.

And I ask myself why do I feel so comfortable and dose of a little.

 _Victor and I sit watching tv and talk about different things just now an ad for children's toys comes by and victor says._

" _Yuri."_

" _Yes Vitya."_

" _I hope we can buy those someday."_

" _Why would we need that."_

 _Victor sighs "Not for us, for someone else."_

 _I fully know what he is talking about but i chose to enthrall him further_

" _I don't think Yurio will find it a funny joke."_

" _I didn't mean Yurio."_

" _Who is it then?"_

 _Victor suddenly jumps on me and says_

" _Then why don't I show you."_

 _While he pulls up my shirt I give im a kiss and say "I think it's better if you show me in bed."_

The smell of something being burnt goes into my nose and wakes me up "Is something burning?" I ask "My love for you?" Victor answers.

"I'm serious Vity- i mean Victor."

Now he smells it too "O shit ... breakfast"


	5. Chapter 5

**An: sorry for being late I had a con and my wig didn't almost arrive on time and I was long haired vitya yay, and the rest of the week I was very busy because exams are coming up (I'm freaking out). And now I'm just gonna make some things clear. I will probably update once a week. If not I will make a big chapter the next week or make 2 chapters, this does not count for this week and when I take a little vacation from writing because of exams but I will this on beforehand when this happens. This is not fanfic is not in the omegaverse. And maybe I'll explain how he can get pregnant or maybe I won't. I'm an ass I know. You can always ask questions about the fanfic I will answer although it might take a while (─‿‿─). Btw this contains actual content from the anime so spoiler ahead but if you haven't watched it already you really should. And I don't own any of it. (Of course I don't I'm not that talented)**

 **Yuri's PoV**

"Come on, make me breakfast, Yuri~" Victor wines. I turn around and say "5 more minutes."

"If you're not going hurry up and make breakfast, I'm going to have you as my breakfast" he says while he slips his hand under my shirt.

"Wha~ Victor you can't do ... urg" I quickly got of bed out and I run to the toilet.

Victor followed right after me in his sleeping attire, which of course means that he wasn't wearing anything.

I arrive at the toilet just in time and puke what was left of last night's dinner. Victor comes in and comforts me.

After I'm done puking me guts out, Victor says "How about we eat out this morning?"

I look up to Victor's still very naked body and say "Yeah I think that's a great idea." "Come let's go." Victor says while holding out his hands.

"Aren't you forgetting something." "No what do you mean." Victor says while looking very confused. "You should put on some clothes you pervert." a moment of silence falls then Victor suddenly says "Why don't I look fine without them."

"Vitya, no."

"Okay, okay … wait, when did you remember that nickname." he says with the biggest smile on his face.

"I think I remembered it few weeks ago"

He suddenly hugged me "Yuri, please tell me when you remember things." "Okay, but put on your clothes." so Victor helped me up and finally went to put on his clothes.

I switched to something appropriate too.

* * *

When we were almost at the cafe Victor grabbed my hand "What's wrong Vitya?" I used his nickname again, it's so weird but comforting at the same time, maybe I should keep using it.

"Just keep holding my hand, okay?" Victor asks. "Sure." we crossed the street and got to the cafe.

* * *

We sit by the window and I get out my 'do not' list. A list Vitya and I made of things I can't eat because it will hurt the baby. And I check what we can and can't eat. I said he doesn't have to but Victor refuses to eat the stuff I can't eat.

I tell Victor what I want, and with that he walks to the counter to order. All because he doesn't want me to walk to much.

So I look out the window and summarize what during in the last weeks.

I begun to be more comfortable being with victor and also begun to have morning sickness. After we waved Phichit goodbye he said he will be be back after he finds a place to stay a little longer because he wants to help me through the tough times, because Victor keeps burning food so he isn't allowed to be in the kitchen anymore and that he is very easy with spending money, I have to cook now and after I was found again I remembered the night victor and I did it to make 'whaaa' I don't want to think about it and I try to hide my face.

"Yuri~ what you thinking about." Victor who had returned from ordering for god knows how long.

"Nothing" I got a little redder, as I said that Victor suddenly got excited. "Yuri did you remember something" I want to turn my head but victor grabs my cheeks and continued with a grin on his face "Was it something perverted?" someone kill me please.

"... Excuse me"

We turned around and a blushing waitress was standing with our food in her hands.

"O, sorry" we moved out of the way.

She placed the food down and quickly walked away.

It was quiet for a little while. but Victor suddenly began "Yuri I know it hard with the memory loss and the baby but can we go pair skating again?"

Pair skating? Again?

And then suddenly I see it before me again I hear the duet of stay close to me in my head and look into the spotlight and skate victor's routine but then Victor suddenly skates in and we change up the routine flawlessly and we never leave each other's side.

"Of course Victor, I'd love to!" I answer in excitement.

* * *

After we ate we went to do some shopping. I got pulled along to somewhere and victor asks "Yuri would you like to try these on?"

I realized we were in the maternity section and Vitya was holding a bunch of mother-to-be wear or in this situation father-to-be wear.

"Vitya, I don't think I need those." "Yuri, your tummy is gonna be growing soon so you will need them, and you would look so wonderful. Come on Yuri try it." "But Victor that will take some time." "It's better if you already know what to buy."

"... Victor give me your wallet." "why?"

"So you won't run off and buy every goddam thing in this store." "What if I promise not to?" "Vitya ... Give the wallet and I will try the clothes on."

Vitya gave in and gave me his wallet and I went to try the maturity clothes on, it kind of turned into a private fashion show for only Victor's mesmerizing eyes to see.

What I didn't notice that while I was chancing into my normal clothes again, that victor whom I had given all the clothes too still had his credit card.

So when I walked out of the changing room it already was too late. Victor was at the cash register paying all of the clothes.

So I rush to him in anger "Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know it's small but it will do. Yuri might just start remembering more things later.**

 **Yuri's PoV**

"Now Yuri no jumps for you, I'll just lift you sometimes and no more. And I will be there when you're on the ice." Victor says again."Victor you have said this a million times. If you're going to be so worried all the time why did you ask me if I wanted to skate in the first place?"

"Yuri, I just want to see you at your happiest. But since you don't remember being with me, I think skating is the second best thing. And since I don't want you to get hurt I'll be with you on the ice every second." Victor answers with a concerned look on his face.

"Okay I understand" I say as I reach out my hand and let Victor take it.

We step on the ice and it feels so great. I close my eyes and skate a little. 'Mmmm this feels like I belong here.'

I long for more and ask "Victor can we go a few rounds" Victor answers with "Yuri don't make me excited for tonight."

'Huh what does he mea- ... o, wait no … I didn't mean it like that. why did I say it like that?'

I blush and stutter out "I..I meant s..skating … skating a few rounds nothing else!"

Victor laughs at me and says "Of course we can." as he pulls my embarrassed ass along.

I calmed down from just skating. I feel at home in the rink. Like I belong here. I close my eyes for a while.

But Victor suddenly begins shaking me and shouts "Yuri~, if we don't leave now we will be late for the doctor's appointment."

"Shit"

We rush to get off our skates and to the car.

* * *

We luckily arrive on time.

I hesitate a little bit when opening the door to the clinic. Because I know what's after it is a crowd of judgmental people.

We say that we are present and sit in the waiting room.

I can feel that everyone is staring without looking it's very unpleasant.

I lean agents Victor's shoulder and just wait.

Then the doctor calls "Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov" so we get up.

I can feel everyone stares following us. Maybe it's better if I let my hair out and look more like a girl just during the pregnancy, that would stop the staring at us whenever we go or somewhere or buy something remotely pregnancy related.

We walk in the room the nurse explains what's going to happen. Victor happily translates everything for me.

After that I'm asked if I could lay down. And pull my shirt up.

Then the nurse applies the gel to my belly and I shiver from the cold.

I look at the monitor next to me.

The nurse said some things and then suddenly the nurse gets really excited but since I still can't understand russian, I look at Victor and he I see that his hands are on his face and he smiles.

"Yuri we are going to have twins!"


	7. I'm sorry

**An: I'm sorry but the exam stress is getting to me. I really want to update but I simply don't have much time and the time I have is spent studying, working or with friends. I'm so terribly sorry but I won't update consistently anymore (so I will still update) I just don't want to fail this year, so I can finally do what I like. And I also don't want to rush this story because I have so many Ideas for it. I'm also sorry the notice is late I tried to add the chapter but I failed. I hope you guys can forgive me. (** **シ** **_ _)** **シ**


End file.
